It Never Ends
by animehearter
Summary: Sequal to Sarina's Basket. This is for all of my last reviewers you guys rock!
1. Chapter 1

Title: It Never Ends

Chapter 1: She's our new mom

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket

A/N: Hey there I hope the sequal is better than the original! I thank all of those that always reviewed and kept me going! You guys are the absolute best thankyou for taking the time to read my last story! Also I realized something...HATORI AND SARINA ARE COUSINS...meaning THEY CAN'T BE TOGETHER! If anyone out there wants to be in my story tell me your name or the name you wanna be called, a bit about your personality and what you look like and I'll put you in as Hatori's girl or Yuki's because I don't wanna put him with this Machi person so yeah! Okay I bet you're wondering why I made the title say that right? Well thats cause this story will probably never end I'll write it for a very long time so be prepared!

It had been two weeks since the incident. Sarina had found a job and Shigure had moved out. Sarina was the new cook and the kids had started going back to school. The principal didn't count their absences against them, which made Tohru sooo happy, and Sarina decided to drop out to become their mom. Yuki still lived there too and found himself enjoying that his brother was locked up in a crazy house. He had apparently been getting along with the as the 'doctors' call them, "Residents".

Then there was Akito-or as she called herself now 'Akita'. She was a two weeks pregnant! Shigure was so happy and plus that he found himself writing a new book about parent-hood. Kyo and Tohru usually go on dates at Maguaray where Sarina works to save them money. Klyo had been getting straight A's and was out shining Jase who was getting in trouble with his teachers lately.

Sarina saw Tohru, Kyo, Klyo, Jase, and, yes even Yuki, as children of her own and she loved them so much. She grew to ignore Yuki's comments to Kyo and only broke apart their fighting when nessary. But lately they'd been pretty friendly around each-other.

They had a new pet now! Sarina had found a little orange kitty out on the streats and named her Sakura. Everything was going well for them. Kagura hadn't even came by to check up on Kyo in a while which was a bit un-comfterable for Sarina, who thought something was up but didn't let it bother her.

They were all sitting at the table finishing up breakfast. They put their chopsticks on their stands and stood up, "Thanks for the meal, Sarina!" they all said at the same time. She turned around to look at them and smiled.

She was cooking samen for Sakura who only ate the best gorme food a teenager could make. She was dressed in a tight black tank-top with Lets Stay Together Always written across it her chest light blue letters. She had on a pink and blue plaid mini skirt and the same old heels. There was a scar on the bottom of her foot that reminded her of the old days. The days where she wasn't as carefree.

"Bye Sarina!" they all said. Kyo grabbed Tohru's hand. Klyo and Jase walked on either side of Yuki and out the door. Tohru and Kyo just stood there. Sarina looked down at them.

"What is it?" Sarina asked.

"Have a good day at work be safe!" they said giving her a kiss on the cheek before heading out the door.

She smirked. She should've expected that they did it every day. She stuck up her hand and waved, "Bye guys!" she called. She let her hand drop to her side and sighed, _'Man I love those kids!' _she was interupted with her thoughts by a faint meow coming from Sakura. She glanced over at the samen and almost gasped. It was about to burn! She quickly took it off the stove and turned the stove off. She took her stirring chopsticks and made it into smaller bites for the kitty and dumped it in the bowl that was infront of the cat.

She washed the dishes and put them away before walking out the door and into the trailor to where she'd go to Maguaray.

Tohru and Kyo walked into class hand-in-hand. This was the first time they'd been to school in two weeks so they were a bit nervous. Sure Sarina had been kind enough to go down to the school to pick up their work but they were nervous of what Tohru's friends would think.

Yuki's fanclub girls were whispering. Kyo still had his cat ears for listening and anger purposes so he heard everything they were saying, "Look at her! First Yuki now the second hottest one! Whats so great about Tohru Honda anyway?" The black haired one asked.

"I know, I mean you always see her with all the Sohma boys! She like totally wins them all over." the red haired one sighed, her head in her hands as she was sitting at her desk.

"She's such a sl#t!" The pig-tailed one said crossing her arms over her chest and leaning back in her seat. The other two nodded in agree-ment. They had their desks pushed up to each others. They all looked back at Kyo and Tohru and Kyo shot them death glares and they quickly looked else-where.

Kyo's cat ears subsided as he looking down at Tohru and grinned, "Look theres the yankee and the psycho!" he said poiting at Arisa and Saki. Tohru giggled and placed her small hand over her mouth. She removed it when her muffled laugh was over with.

"She is a psychic not psycho, Kyo!" she exclaimed hitting him on the arm lightly.

"Same thing if you ask me." he mumbled. He was then slapped across the face by Arisa. He looked at her and glared.

"No-one asked you did they, Orangey? And why are you holding Tohru precious hand?" She asked clenching her fists.

Tohru blushed as red as a tomato, "W-we're dating now Uo!" she said happily.

"Oh my," Saki put a hand to her mouth, "I think I'm going to cry."

Ignoring that little statement Arisa went on, "He didn't force you did he?" Tohru shook her head, 'no'. "Well we thought you had better taste than this, Tohru! Why didn't you pick Yuki, the smart one?"

"I-I'm sorry I-I just don't love Yuki the way I love Kyo!" Tohru said squeazing his hand a bit, making him smile and blush.

"Well what about..."

Kyo cut Arisa off by yelling "Can't you just accept that we love each-other?" in her face.

"Everyone get to your seats!" the teacher ordered. Kyo sat beside Tohru, Saki sat behind her and next to Arisa and Arisa sat behind Kyo. Kyo and Tohru held pinkies under the desks. (A/N: Can you say awww?)

"Now get out your number two pencils and begin your tests!" Tohru and Kyo looked down at their desks to notice two tests that they hadn't studied for. They glanced at one another out of the corner of their eyes and groaned.

"Well lets get started! As my moto says, 'Tohru Honda never gives up'!" they all began their tests and turned them into the teacher. At the end of class he handed them back.

"Yes!" Kyo cried out, "Eighty-seven percent!" he looked at Tohru who was looking really down, "Whats wrong?"

The other kids had already left for the next class and the teacher had gone to the workroom so they were in the class room alone.

"I got a thirty-five." she sighed, "Yuki couldn't help me this time! I wasn't prepared I had no idea we had a test today. Oh what will I tell mom? Or Sarina? She expects such good things from me, I wouldn't blame her if she made me live on the streets!" she was beating herself up about this, big time!

"Ah come on it isn't that bad! And theres always make-up tests, you did great on that last time! And Sarina wouldn't kick you out she loves you about as much as I..."

"_Last time!_" she screached putting her head into her hands, "This has happened before! OH NO! What am I going to do? How am I going to get into a university at this rate?" she put her head down to the desk and cried.

Kyo rubbed her back, _'Oh boy,' _he thought, "Come on don't be so hard on yourself." she whimpered, "If you keep this up you'll get a fever again, your mom wouldn't want that would she?" she shook her head and brought her head up to look at him, "Come lets go home early so I can tutor you so you'll be ready for the make-up test!" she smiled and nodded, "Ahhh, there's that gorgous smile I love so much!"

She giggled, "Thanks Kyo, you always know how to cheer me up!"

He chuckled, "Yeah, you too." He got out of his desk and she followed suit. He took her hand and hugged her, _'I'll never get over that! This is what I've been missing all these years.' _he thought as they pulled away.

"OH! We should probably find Yuki and tell him we're leaving early." Tohru suggested. Kyo nodded and they walked out the door, down the hall and kept walking until they saw Momiji.

"TOHRU!" he yelled out waving and jumping up and down, "GUESS WHAT, GUESS WHAT, GUESS WHAAAAT!!!!" he cried out once they reached him.

"Hmm. I give up, what?" Tohru smiled at him.

He inhaled deeply before yelling out, "THE CURSE IS BROKEN! WE WON'T TURN INTO ANIMALS ANYMORE!!!"

Other kids in the hallway turned to look. Kyo slapped his hand to his face, _'And that darn rat says _I'm _the stupid one!_'

"Yes I know Momiji! Its great isn't it?" she gave him a bigger smile.

"Yes it is, NOW I CAN HUG YOU!!!" he shouted out before leaping on her and giving her a hug. As he pulled away he noticed Tohru's hand in Kyo's and gasped, "SEE I WAS RIGHT ALL ALONG!!! KYO HAS A CRUSH ON TOHRU, KYO HAS A CRUSH ON TOHRU!!!" he sang.

Kyo hit him on the head and pounded his fist into his skull, "Shutup you little brat!" he blushed, "Its more that just a crush!"

"OWWWW! SOMEONE HELP ME! SOMEBODY ANYBODY KYO'S HITTING ME!"

Yuki walked up out of nowhere, "Momiji quiet down there's a meating going on that I'm involved in." he said in his usual calm voice.

Momiji gasped and ran up closer to Yuki, "YUKI THE CURSE IS BROKEN, THE CURSE IS BROKEN!!!"

"Yes I know." he gave a small smile.

"Well I have a specail trip planned for us as a celebration!" he said pulling out plane tickets from his shirt pocket, "We're going to Paris, France to see SARINA!!!" he cried out.

The rest sweat-dropped.

"Uh...Momiji Sarina moved back to _this _country." Kyo explained.

"GOOD THING I HAD A BACKUP PLAN!" he pulled out more tickets, "FINE WE'RE GOING TO MERTLE BEACH!!!"

"Umm. isn't that in the states?" Tohru asked.

"M-hm. AND I GOT US FIRST-CLASS SEATS!!!"

Yuki sighed, "Well I better go home and pack." and walked back to tell the counsel that he'd be gone.

"Wait Momiji I-I can't exept this I..." Kyo cut her off.

"Well if you don't where does that leave me?" she gave him a 'huh?' look, "I _want _you to come! Plus it'll be relaxing to study together on the beach!"

Tohru nodded, "Okay Kyo!" she turned to Momiji, "Do you have enough tickets for seven people?"

"Yup! I have eight Haru's coming too! But who else are you bringing?"

"Oh Sarina, Klyo and Jase!" Momiji nodded and told them to be packed and at the main house by noon tomorrow. They had nodded and walked home to tell Sarina, Jase, and Klyo the news.

**REVIEW!!! I HOPE IT WAS GOOD!**


	2. 2 Author's Note please read I need help!

Title: It Never Ends

Chapter 1: She's our new mom

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket

A/N: Hey there I hope the sequal is better than the original! I thank all of those that always reviewed and kept me going! You guys are the absolute best thankyou for taking the time to read my last story! Also I realized something...HATORI AND SARINA ARE COUSINS...meaning THEY CAN'T BE TOGETHER! If anyone out there wants to be in my story tell me your name or the name you wanna be called, a bit about your personality and what you look like and I'll put you in as Hatori's girl or Yuki's because I don't wanna put him with this Machi person so yeah! Okay I bet you're wondering why I made the title say that right? Well thats cause this story will probably never end I'll write it for a very long time so be prepared!

**Hey there its Sarina!...sorry for the long wait guys I promise I'll update soon! Oh yeah guess what? I have a new little brother his name is Fred Armex Marcia! My parents just can't learn to stay off of each-other can they? Pun intended. But anyway I've only been to myrtle beach a few times so I need some ideas of what should happen and yes I know Kyo finally gets to see Tohru in a bathing suit no der, oh and I think I'll have Haru freak out and I'll be including Ritsu too just for laughs! I'm gonna Sarina aka yours truly somehow make him get sand on her and then her be like, "Well aren't you gonna apologize?" and stuff like that but yeah I'll either start writing later today or early morning tomorrow, like about 3a.m! Oh and its 7:30a.m and I'm not tired! If you read my last story I think you'll realize that I love my lap-top(his name is Toppy!)and I love to read verious kinds of fanfictions cause like my screanname says I am an animehearter!**

**Well I babble alot so I'm gonna go and read some fanfics maybe they'll give me some ideas! like the italians say Ciao! Oh yeah and if any1 wants to be with hatori or Yuki describe ur personality(trust me you don't want me to make one up) and your basic what you look like person things! I cant think of the word Fred keeps me up and I'm loosing sleep I hate babies but he's so cute! He looks like me and my mom said I could raise him! I'm happy I think I'll put him in this after the trip to the beach!**

**Well bye I need a pellegrino buy them drink them they are gooooood and they help reduce zits! Ciao!**


	3. Chapter 3: Fred?

Title: It Never Ends

Chapter 1: She's our new mom

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket

**Hey it's Sarina, and I'm back peoples!**

* * *

Tohru and Kyo walked through the front door with Yuki trailing behind them. Sarina was cooking dinner for them clad in the same outfit she was in earlier this morning. Her short pink apron said Don't sass the cook. Sarina looked up from what she was cooking and smiled,

"Hey guys Kagura came over today and tripped, I couldn't find a place to hide the body so we're having pork today!" she said excitedly while stirring around the pork soba noodles.

"W-what?!" Tohru yelled out, obviously believing her little white lie.

She cackled loudly, "Relax Tohru, it was a _joke_!" Tohru just nodded looking like she was about to pass out. Kyo sighed and put his arm around her waiste to keep her steady. They all walked over to the table as Sarina served them their food.

"Thanks for this meal!" they all said at the same time and picked up their chopsticks and began to eat.

"So anything happen at school today?" Sarina asked after swallowing her last bite of soba.

"Uh, yeah we're going to Myrtle Beach." Kyo replied, though feeling like they had forgotten something, or someone.

"Yeah I know that, Momiji called me and told me," she paused for a moment to dab her mouth with a napkin, "I was actually wondering where your little brother and sister were."

Kyo thought for a moment and then it hit him. It hit him like the Titanic hit the ice-berg. Like the bomb hit Pearl Harbor. Like the school bus hit Regina George in Mean Girls. Like...well it just hit him hard okay.

"Crap!" and he burst out the door in a sprint.

Yuki looked at Sarina who was now walking around the table and taking their plates to the sink, "They're upstairs aren't they?" he sighed deeply.

"You know me all too well Master Yuke-Yuke!" she grinned.

An hour later when Kyo came back into the house he found Tohru sleeping on the couch, Jase and Klyo play-fighting with Yuki, but Sarina? He looked around the house. He even looked in Shigure's old study, that was now Sarina's room. She was no-where to be found! Then as Kyo was walking back to the living room her heard running water. _Great_, He thought, _She's taking a bath, this could take two hours or more!_ He then decided to go and join Tohru on the sofa.

From inside the bathtub Sarina heard a knock at the front door, "I got it!" she yelled stepping out and putting on her navy blue robe. She ran as fast as she could and answered the door. There stood a man with what she thought to be a Fruits Basket?

He was holding out a clip-board with a peice of paper on it.(A/N:I'll say this now I do not have a step-mom!.)

"Sign here please." the man held the clip-board out to her.

"Uhhh, what for?" Sarina asked, dumbfounded. Who needed to sign for a Fruits Basket?

"I cannot answer questions ma'am, sign here _please_!" Sarina folded her arms across her chest, the man sighed. "Please Miss, I could loose my job if you don't!" she groaned, reached out and signed. He held out the basket to her and she took it carefully.

It was alot heavier than she would have expected. She practically lugged it in the house, with one hand mind you since the other hand was holding the top of her robe together, and set it down on the coffee table.

Tohru opened her eyes from where she was cuddled by Kyo. They had been watching MTV. Tohru blinked her eyes, "What is that Sarina?" she asked.

Sarina shrugged and un-folded the basket. There was a giggleing baby boy with a note attatched to his booty. The little boy had caramel brown hair and gorgeos hazel eyes. Sarina, who had the most shocked look ever seen on her face, grabbed the note and read aloud,

"Dear Sarina, This is your new half-brother. His name is Fred Armex Marcia, please take good care of him as he is your responsibility now. In case your wondering why is because we thought you'd enjoy taking care of him and we thought he should get to know his siblings.

Take care,

Dad.

P.S. he hates leeks!

She set the note down before picking up baby Fred and smiling, "Well guys Kyo, Jase, Klyo, and I all have a new little brother!"

**Review! Oh and btw he really does hate leeks!**


End file.
